Killing Demon Eyes Kyo equals a free wallet
by KinkyEyepatchShit
Summary: Twin boys discover what it means to commit murder. And face some extremely dire consequences. Yet another Kyo-Offspring story. Rated T for language, please R&R it's cute i promise. :


_**Killing Demon Eyes Kyo means a free wallet**_  
Disclaimer: I don't own Kyo, or Yuya, or any of the other Samurai Deeper Kyo characters. I do however, own my two ocs, and wuv them very much.

A/N: I know, for those of you who know me, I've been neglecting Motel 6 for awhile. Yeah yeah, I know. I wrote this on LJ awhile ago, and I was like well maybe this will satisfy them until I feel inspired to write more of motel 6. All I can say to prepare you for this is: Kyo's dead. Warnings include potty mouthed ten year olds, off screen violence and alcohol consumption, and an angry Yuya.

Title: Killing Demon Eyes Kyo equals a free wallet, specifically Yuya's wallet.

Kyo lay on his back against the ground, eyes shut, limbs splayed out beside. The wind tugged playfully at his tattered clothes and the remaining leaves in the trees clung desperately their branches.

Two boys stared at the man with matching green eyes and faces mirrored in a similar expression of horror. They hovered on either side of the man; the boy on the left clutched the hilt of a bokken that had been snapped in half (the other half lay discarded on the ground, forgotten for the moment) and the boy on the right clutched an empty jar of sake.

The one of the right spoke first. "Oh god, I think you killed him," he murmured quietly, acting as if his very words could stir the motionless man on the grass.

"What do you mean, me?!" the boy on the left hissed, eyes narrowed angrily. "You're the one who told me to go for it! How was I supposed to know he'd been drinking!" he exclaimed defensively as he sharply flinging his arms in Kyo's direction as if to say 'see?! I'm clearly the right one, not you jackass.' Or maybe that was merely Kyo's influence talking.

The other boy scowled in response. "I don't know, maybe because he _always _drinks!? I thought you'd be smarter than to actually do it, but obviously I've given you too much credit, oh brother of mine," he sarcastically spat, hands on his hips.

"Shut up, Yuzuru!" his twin howled, cheeks rosey with embarrassment, "you egged me on, this is your entire fault!" he accused, stamping his foot for good measure.

"Whatever. The point is we're both royally screwed." Yuzuru stated, crossing his arms over his chest in a solemn manner. "Now...what to do with the body? Okaa-san will no doubt come looking for us soon..." he mused, pressing his lips together in a thin contemplative line.

The other twin rolled his eyes in exasperation and huffed. "You idiot, there's no way two ten year old boys, no matter how strong and awesome the eldest is," At this, the boy laid a hand against his own chest to demonstrate, "can drag a full grown, muscle-y samurai, and hide the body from our mother."

Yuzuru's scowl sourly deepened. "So what's your brilliant plan, Kazuya?" he cocked his head to the side inquisitively and waited.

Kazuya's solution was to bend over his father's prone form and peel the upper layer of his kimono away from the man's chest, reaching inside with a grubby hand to root around unabashed.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Yuzuru shrieked with wide eyes, completely mortified by his brother. He uncrossed his arms and grabbed at the collar of Kazuya's shirt, intending to pull him away.

The other boy easily shrugged him off and explained, "Seeing if he still has his wallet on him. Actually, Okaa-san's. He was such a bum when he was alive." He woefully shook his head and sighed, his face the very image of mourning.

"You disgust me. Not only sharing the same blood, but face as you make my head spin," Yuzuru declared.

Kazuya grunted in firm agreement, "Ditto to that little bro." And continued on with his task.

Suddenly a tanned, calloused hand wrapped around the brave Kazuya's wrist and Kyo's eyes shot open, a blank look on his face.

The boy tried in vain the pull away from the vice-like grip, wailing, "_Eat Yuzuru instead, he's fatter, I'm all skin and bones!!_" He whimpered and flailed in his captives' hold.

Yuzuru collapsed onto his bottom in fright, scooting a few feet away from the scene in a matter of moments. He screamed in fright as well, though his proclamation was more along the lines of, "_Kazuya you big jerk! It's your job to save your cute little brother from the flesh eating zombie!!" _

"_Screw you, every man for himself!!"_ Kazuya tearfully retorted.

Kyo sat up ram rod straight, still grasping Kazuya by the wrist, and smirked. "Got you little shits." He fixed the boys with a triumphant look; crimson eyes alight.

The boys stared silently at their father, tears leaking from the corners of their eyes, thin trails of snot trickling down their nostrils as their bodies quivered.

And simultaneously they bellowed,

_"Oyaji you bastard!!"_

Kyo chuckled darkly and released Kazuya, "What a pair of greedy brats. You were gonna take my wallet and hide my body from your mother." He fixed the boys with an amused stare, crimson eyes dancing with mirth.

Kazuya pouted, wiping his dripping nose on the back of his hand using every ounce of dignity that remained in his soul. "You're such an asshole, tricking the two of us like that. Look, you made Zuru piss his pants," he accused, gesturing toward the rapidly growing wet spot on the front of his twins pants.

Yuzuru flushed beet red. _"It's water, I swear!"_ he shouter, frantically palming the wet spot on his trousers in an attempt to cover it.

Kyo stared at him, and then snorted.

Luckily Kazuya chose that moment to 'helpfully' point out, "It's not raining. And the only well is down that hill." He thumbed down the hill to where a small stone well sat all by its lonesome, abandoned.

_"Shut up, just shut up!"_ Yuzuru bellowed, clenching his eyes shut, face twisted into a grimace.

Kyo rose to his feet and dusted off his kimono, rolling his eyes towards the seemingly endless blue sky.

"Let's go," he commanded, "your mother's probably pitched a bitch by now, worrying about you brats."

Kazuya huffed and hauled himself to his feet as well, half heartedly glaring at his father. "She's probably more worried about her wallet."

Yuzuru clutched at the front of his pants and stood stiffly, "Hurry," he urged through tightly clenched teeth.

Kazuya glanced at him and dryly said, "What, you still gotta go? I thought for sure it'd all been scared out of you."

Yuzuru's brow furrowed, "Shut the hell up," he snapped, "I wasn't scared, just surprised."

They took off after their father down the hill, the grass swishing under their feet.

"You cried and pissed your pants. Surprised my ass," Kazuya drawled.

000000000000000000000000000000000

Omake: Ten minutes later

"Kyo! Did you take my wallet?!" Yuya hollered furiously, fists clenched at her sides so tightly that her knuckles turned white.

Kyo smirked at his woman, but didn't reply.

"Toooooold you so!" Kazuya sang from beside him, eyes glued to the scene that had unfolded right at their dinner table.

Yuzuru couldn't share his brothers' enthusiasm, because he was scouring his dresser drawers for a new pair of pants.  
00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The end! Sorry for any errors, I got a bunch of excuses, but none of us wanna bother to read them. I hope you liked, I edited it a bit from the original version and I think I like how I worded this better. So...comments, concerns? Be kind please. Thanks for reading!!

HotIceRed


End file.
